Three's A Crowd
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: Its New Year at the Cullens and everyone is happy....but when Jacob arrives will everything be ruined or will Edward finally put him in his place? One-shot possibly two-shot. Written with francesfresh007. ExB ExR AxJ, All-Human.


**A/N  
Hey! Julia (francesfresh007) and Issy (BrookeRoberts) here, writing a one shot together!! Yay us!! This is random but we were in the mood for Twilight as we just saw the film!! It rocked! Julia - IM SORRY BUT HOW AWESOME WERE CAM AND KELLAN!!! THEY WERE TOTALLY THE BEST!!! Issy - HOW AMAZING WAS THE BASEBALL SCENE AND ROCK ON JACOB!  
Lol!  
Hope you enjoy the story and remember to review! x**

**QUOTE - 'What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm.....the bad guy?' _Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen in Twilight_**

Three's A Crowd

"EMMETT! Calm down, I think you should stop with the drink!" Rosalie nagged, grabbing the can of beer from Emmett's hand to his disappointment.

"Rose," he said swaying slightly, "..lay off, its New Year! And I've only had a few drinks!" Emmett swayed on the spot and had to steady himself by gripping to the table.

"Ugh, boys!" Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes and snatching the new drink Emmett had sneakily grabbed when she wasn't looking.

Edward and Bella chuckled observing Rosalie trying to calm Emmett down. The Cullens New Year party was well under way and Emmett was already drunk.

Alice hurried over to the four, a smile on her face. Jasper followed looking as reserved and self-conscious as usual but glad to be in Alice's company.

"Can you believe the year is almost over?! I mean soon its going to be 2009!" She squealed.

"YEAH BABY! BRING ON 2009!" Emmett roared, and Rosalie groaned, putting one finger in her ear.

"I can't believe that at the beginning of this year I was still living in Phoenix, it seems forever ago!" Bella said.

"I'm glad you did move, a lot has changed for both of us." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Carlisle clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Only 30 minutes until New Year everyone! I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who attended tonight, and to say what a year it has been! The biggest event, was welcoming Bella to Forks, as part of the Cullen family!" Applause erupted throughout the room and Emmett cheered loudly. Bella blushed and Edward smiled, holding her closer.

General conversations filled the room again as Carlisle stepped down and went to join Esme. Then the music changed. 'So Close' came on and couples split off to the dancefloor. Edward took Bella's hand and she awkwardly walked on to the floor, as she remembered how awful at dancing she was. Edward could sense her discomfort and laughed.

"Come on Bells, it will be fine. Just follow my lead." Edward said, taking her hand and the swayed to the song.

"Aww look at Alice and Jasper." Bella said, and Edward followed her gaze. Alice and Jasper were close together and staring in to each other's eyes.

"Yeah they are great, but not as great as us." Edward joked and Bella laughed. Their conservation continued throughout the song, until Edward spotted a new guest enter the room. Jacob Black.

--

"Jacob!" Bella cried, pulling away from Edward and running over to him. Jacob opened his arms and hugged Bella tightly. Edward glared at him as he approached and Jacob pulled away not wanting to cause arguments.

"I'm glad you decided to come!" Bella said to Jacob. Jacob smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

"Yeah. _So glad._" Edward said sarcastically. Bella digged him in the ribs to remind him to be nice. Edward frowned, but forced a smile.

"Right, I'll go put my coat away." Jacob said.

"Oh let me take it!" Bella offered, taking the coat from his hands. Edward yanked her back in shock.

"Bells! He is capable of putting his own coat away!" Edward said, hinting he did not want his girlfriend to be alone with Jacob.

"I'll be fine." Bella said not taking the hint and following Jacob out of the room to the coat closet.

Edward joined his family and they questioned Bella's whereabouts. Edward grunted and ignored the question. The Cullens talked together for a few minutes but Edward couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and Bella alone. As he decided to try and find her, the lights suddenly flashed off, placing all the guests in pitch black and the music stopped abruptly. Great, a power cut on New Year's Eve.

--

Bella and Jacob were talking by the coat closet when they found themselves in darkness.

"What the..?" Bella cried.

"Great, a power cut." Jacob groaned. His watch bleeped, signalling it was only five minutes to midnight, and until 2009.

"No! I'm going to miss the New Year's countdown with Edward and we can't have the traditional kiss!" Bella moaned. Jacob felt sorry for her for a slight second, but then an idea popped in to his head. They were alone, in the dark and the countdown was going to be any minute. Maybe this could be his opportunity.

"Maybe….maybe we could stay here instead of making our way back. I mean…we umm we might fall or something!" Jacob suggested nervously. Bella hesitated for a second but then agreed.

Bella glanced at her watch and saw the time.

"20 seconds to go." She said excitedly. Jacob moved slightly closer to her and tilted his head, trying to see more than just a shadow. 10 seconds. Jacob slowly slipped his hand in to Bella's. She looked at him, confused. 5 seconds. Bella tried to pull away but he held on tighter.

4. She tried to protest but he held a finger to her mouth.

3. He moved even closer, making her feel uncomfortable and awkward.

2. His lips were practically touching hers.

1. He pressed his lips to hers.

Jacob felt amazing and happy that this had finally happened. Although this felt great for him, he could tell that Bella was not enjoying this at all, and was trying to pull away.

Just a as Bella and Jacob began to part a single light shone on them brightly. They both turned to see a furious Edward as he looked onto a very intimate scene between his girlfriend and his worst enemy.

"Edward this isn't what it looks like!" Bella spluttered moving further away from Jacob.

"Don't worry Bella, I know you, and I know this isn't the type of thing you would do. But I also know Jacob and this is what I have to say."

Edward turned slowly to face Jacob and they stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before, Edward raised his fists and punched Jacob square in the face knocking Jacob to the floor.

Bella gasped and Edward stood up straight and smiled triumphantly. He took Bella's hand, walked her out of the room and left Jacob on the floor, injured.

But Jacob had finally got what he deserved. And Edward couldn't be more happier!

**So, what did you think? Awesome? Awful? Let us know! **

**Remember reviews = love**

**Thanks....over and out! Julia and Issy x**


End file.
